Henzo
| affiliation = Pumpkin Pirates (former) | occupation = Scientist | jva = Yuichi Nagashima; Masumi Kageyama (young) | 4kids eva = Eric Stuart; Amy Birnbaum (young) | Funi eva = R. Bruce Elliott; Luci Christian (young) }} Henzo is an anime-only research scientist and was at first researching for the Rainbow Mist. Appearance Henzo has an old droopy appearance with droop eyes, a large mustache that covers his mouth and a grey bowl cut. His face is also rather wrinkly. He wears a button down shirt that has a red collar. The rest of it is lavender with lots of pink shapes decorating it. Over that he wears a long white coat with two pockets. As a child, he wore a salmon hoodie and purple pants. Personality Henzo was a bit unsure of himself as a child, considering himself weak, but even back then he was a skilled inventor. Like the other Pumpkin Pirates, he's more than willing to risk his life for his friends. He worked for Wetton in 50 years, thereby he can be considered very loyal and patient. He also seems to act a bit careless and rude around strangers, telling Usopp to pay for his meal and taking the Going Merry without permission. Abilities and Powers Henzo was a skilled inventor, creating weapons and ships, such as: Flip's Electric Suit and the H-1 Ship. History Past When he was young, he played with his friends Rapanui Pasqua, Isoka, Akibi, Rongo and Pukau. They all planned to become pirates one day and Henzo's inventions were supposed to help them on their journey. One day, while they were playing in the cliffs, Henzo completed his Bomb #3, which set off a loud sound, causing his friends to rush to him. Although they realized Henzo was safe, they soon realized that the town was on fire and they rushed into it to see what was happening. When they got there, they ran into Wetton who then noticed them and began approaching the group. They then ran to the harbor to get a ship as Wetton chased after them. However, when they arrived, they noticed that all of the ships had been destroyed, but Rapanui noticed that the Wetton Pirates' ship was there and told them that that was there only option of escape and so they all rushed onto the galleon. Wetton chased after them and eventually made it onto the ship, which caused the group to scream out in fear, but they soon ran after Akibi delayed Wetton from attacking. However, they weren't the only ones on the ship, and so when Ian came out, they got scared by the fact that there was another pirate. Wetton then captured Akibi, and Rapanui flicked Wetton away such that he was hanging overboard. However, Wetton got back on and, to save his friends, Henzo jumped at Wetton and the two fell into the water. He then told his friends to not worry about him and that he would follow behind them shortly. However, they then disappeared into the Rainbow Mist. Sky Island Saga Ruluka Island Arc After the Straw Hats arrive at Ruluka, Henzo yells to Robin and Usopp and asks if they have seen a rainbow-colored mist. Upon hearing this, Robin asks him if he can tell her more about it. They then head to a diner where Henzo explains that he is a scientist researching the Rainbow Mist. Robin then takes out a book about the mist and asks him about it. Seeing this, he immediately takes the book from her and answers some questions involving the legends of the mist. He then revealed that his friends were also lost into the mist, but their conversation is interrupted by the restaurant owner who tells the group that Henzo is a dog of Mayor Wetton. The tax collection squad then arrives and, upon seeing Henzo, Flip asks him how his research is going, to which he responds that it has been the same as the mist is unpredictable. Flip then warns Henzo that the slower his research is, the more the townspeople must suffer to finance his research. Later, Luffy, Robin, and Usopp walk with Henzo where he apologizes to them. They then hear two townspeople rushing to the harbor to see a galleon and they rush there as well. When they arrive, Henzo recognized it to be the Tarielishin and quickly jumped onto his H-1 boat and sailed to the galleon. After he got on, he searched throughout the ship for his friends, but to no avail. He then touched a sword mark on the ship's mast and started tearing up. At this moment, Luffy, Robin and Usopp arrive and Henzo is shocked when Luffy stretched his arms to reach the ship. Luffy then asked him for his H-1 boat, but Henzo told him he couldn't give it to him. The group then walked around the ship and Henzo explained that it had gone adrift fifty years ago and that it was the same as it looked back then. Henzo's radar then started beeping and they looked out to see the rainbow mist in the distance. However, Henzo knew that the H-1 couldn't take him out to the open sea, but quickly realized he could use the Straw Hats' ship. He told the three that he was going to borrow their ship and, in response, they also jumped on and Usopp complained about he should have just taken the galleon. However, Henzo then stated that the helm was damaged by Wetton and, when question about how he knew, revealed that he was there when it happened. After entering the mist, Robin asked him where they were, to which he told her that they were in Ape's Concert. Robin then then asked how he knew it was a pirate ship's graveyard and Henzo told her that he had caught a glimpse of it fifty years ago when his friends were sucked in and that saving his friends was the reason he was willing to cooperate with Wetton. The group then heard a ringing sound and a ghostly voice told them to leave. The group is then attacked by ghost-like figures and arrows, but this attack is foiled and Luffy pulls a kid down from where he was controlling the "ghosts." After Usopp fired at the rope that was holding the kid and he falls into the water, two more kids rush out, and Henzo quickly recognized them. Rapanui then also came out and, upon seeing him, Henzo approached them and asked if they recognized him. As he moved closer, Rapanui threatened to set off the bomb, but Henzo recognized it to be his invention, Bomb #3, and knew it was just to scare people. Rapanui then used a smoke bomb and the kids disappeared. Afterwards, Henzo explained to the Luffy and the others what had happened on that day fifty years ago after Wetton had attacked the town. Some time later, Henzo fell asleep and was abruptly woken by a nightmare where his friends disappeared. Robin then asked him if he was okay, and Henzo talked about how he felt he had wasted his whole life studying the mist, to which Robin said that it wasn't wasted because he saw his friends again. They then walked out on deck where Henzo told Luffy it was impossible to leave the mist. Robin soon finds Pukau and asks him to guide them to his hideout. When they got there, Rapanui jumped out and demanded they set Pukau free. Robin then told him they wanted to find a way to leave, but Rapanui simply thought that this meant they wanted to take all the treasure, to which Henzo emphasized they would never do that. In response, Rapanui turned towards Henzo and told him that he could not trust anything an adult said. Eventually, Usopp brought out food and the rest of the Pumpkin Pirates came out to eat, but Rapanui told them to have pride. In response, Henzo told him that pride wouldn't fill up hunger. As the rest of the group ate, Henzo carried a plate of food to Rapanui, who then knocked it away. Henzo then apologized to Rapanui for not having been able to save them earlier and that even though he finally found them, he was a failure for not knowing how to get them out. He asked Rapanui to tell them how they could get out so that they could all leave together, but Rapanui revealed that he did not know. Soon, Henzo's Den Den Mushi started ringing and Luffy picked it up. When they realized it was from the outside world, Henzo took it back and asked for Flip to pick up. He then explained that they were inside the Rainbow Mist and that they couldn't leave and needed to be rescued. Henzo continued to explain that he had invented something just in case this would happen and told Flip to tell Wetton to use it to rescue them. However, he was interrupted by Rapanui after he heard the name of Wetton, to which Henzo tried to explain that he worked with Wetton so that he could save them. However, Rapanui could not believe this and then decided that Henzo was no longer the friend they knew and that he was just a traitor. Rapanui later pushed Henzo to the floor and questioned whether he had forgotten the atrocities that Wetton had committed. Usopp then interrupted and explained that it was all to save them, but Henzo stopped Usopp and told Rapanui to punch him for working for Wetton. However, Rapanui couldn't and the group began to cry. Usopp then brought them together to make up, but Luffy came flying in from the mist and ended up flying off with Rapanui back into the mist. They initially thought that Luffy and Rapanui would loop back around, but when the two didn't, Henzo told the group that they had to find them. After they searched and still couldn't find the two, Henzo exclaimed that they might have been sent to the end of the mist. Akibi then asked if that meant that Rapanui was no longer with them, and Henzo stated that that was possible. Nami then arrived to rescue them, but Ian then came out with Rongo as hostage and eventually escaped with their lifeline. Henzo then tried to figure out how to restore connections with the outside world, but soon realized that the signal before was only temporary. The group then wondered how they would leave Ape’s Concert, but Henzo reassured them that Wetton would surely come into the mist just to take the treasure. Soon after, Henzo's predictions come true and the Rainbow Tower is inserted into the mist, to which Henzo realized that Wetton was about to send his forces inside. After Wetton's men began attacking, the Pumpkin Pirates fended them off and Hezo also armed himself and said that he would fight as a member. However, as he was descending from the ship, Lake shocked him with his Electric Suit, causing Henzo to fall onto the small boat below. Afterwards, they witnessed the Rainbow Tower blowing up and Rapanui coming out of the water with Luffy. However, Henzo then noticed that something weird was happening and mentioned how Ape's Concert existed on a delicate balance and that there was no telling what would happen after that huge explosion. He then looked up and noticed in fear how the distortion in space was magnifying and exclaimed that they would be killed if they got sucked in and only had about an hour left. Rapanui then noticed the light of a sunset in the distance and told everyone that that was the path out. Everyone then prepared to set sail towards the light, but they could not move and, as the light began to fade, Henzo wondered if this was the end. However, Rapanui decided to go back and blow up their ship to create a gust, and the other Punpkin Pirates decided to go along. Seeing this, Henzo told them not to because Rapanui had gone along just to save them and that his bravery would be wasted if they died there too. However, Isoka reassured him that they would make it out eventually. After the explosion propelled the out, the group immediately ran into the Marines at the harbor. When the Marine officer before him announced that the salvaged treasure would be confiscated, Wetton tried to attack him, but was easily flicked backwards by a finger. Seeing this, Henzo could not believe his eyes and realized the Marine before him was Rapanui. When Rapanui explained that they had escaped into the past, Henzo asked him why he didn't return sooner, and Rapanui explained that they needed more power to defeat Wetton. Rapanui then exclaimed that he was still a Pumpking Pirate and Henzo's friend even though he was now a Marine, and Henzo began crying tears. Later, after Rapanui let the Straw Hats go, Henzo gave some temporary repairs to the damaged Going Merry and watched on as the ship sailed away. As he thanked them for helping bring his research to an end, the citizens of the town gathered and told him that they still needed him in case the Rainbow Mist reappeared. Trivia *He is voiced by Yuichi Nagashima in the Japanese version, who would later go on to voice Brook, Fake Franky, and Outlook III. *His name means "weird" in Japanese. References Site Navigation ca:Henzo es:Henzo fr:Henzo it:Henzo Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Scientists Category:Pumpkin Pirates